Approval
by Justicerocks
Summary: "You don't really don't need your father's approval."


**A\ I am so, so sorry I haven't posted anything in almost a week. I've been really busy and my lap top got a virus on it that goes away for one day after it's fixed and then comes back it's really annoying and I hate it because I have things on my lap top that I need like my homework and fanfiction stories. Sorry for my rant, I hope everybody likes this one-shot thanks a million to _OceanSapphire _who beta-read the one-shot you rock! :D :D**

**Approval**

The rain continued to pour down onto the city of Toronto as Sam Braddock quickly climbed off his bike and carried it onto his girlfriend's porch where he leaned it against the house before knocking on the door, shivering as he waited for her to open it. He smiled when he saw the hallway light turn on and was very grateful when Jules opened the door, a puzzled look on her face.

"Sam? What-what are you doing here?" Jules asked as Sam kissed hergently on the lips. "I thought you were going to the Base for the weekend?" She questioned. Over the past few months Sam's father had been pushing Sam to join the military again and Sam in turn had just about reached his breaking point.

"I was," Sam answered her as she looked at him taking a deep breath he explained further. "I had my bag packed and ready and I was out the door and just about to walk to the bus stop when stopped and thought: why should I be wasting money on taking a bus to the base so my father can yell at me and tell me I should be in the army? The answer I shouldn't so I called my Dad and told him I wasn't coming got on my bike and came here."

"Good for you Sam." Jules smiled brightly. "I always knew you could stand up to your father. "What did he say?" Jules wondered as she leaned on the back of her couch in the living room and waited intently for her boyfriend to finish his story.

"He yelled at me and told me I was a disgrace to the Braddock name and how I can't just disobey him. He said he would get me back in the army if it was the last thing he did and then he just hung up."

Jules just nodded her head. "You don't belong in the army Sam, you belong on Team One and I know that Ed and Sarge will back you if your father calls the station." Jules reassured her boyfriend. "I know I do, Sam agreed, "But my father, he doesn't think like that Jules. He pulled me out of the army for an extended leave and now he wants me back in. He doesn't understand that I have a family here, a new life and most importantly you. I have you, Jules." He smiled, "If I went back to Afghanistan every second away from you would feel like a million years."

"He doesn't have to understand Sam. You don't have to have his approval, just let it go. It'll do you a whole lot of good." Jules told him, placing her hand on his.

"That's big talk." Sam commented as he looked into Jules' deep brown eyes, "Wanna explain?" He asked, even though he and Jules had been going out for nearly two years Sam knew very little about her seemly painful childhood in Medicine Hat Alberta.

Jules slowly nodded her head as her muscles became stiffer as she tensed up and a few tears made their way from her painful eyes as she leaned back on the couch wrapping her arms tightly around her chest as her body temperature dropped. "My father-he didn't want me to become a Police Officer." She began slowly. "After my mother died-he- didn't like the idea of women doing anything other than staying home I told him I was going to the RCMP training camp when I was nineteen and he blew up at me-he-" Jules eyes filled with tears that quickly streamed down her face and Sam quickly leaned forward and wrapped her gently in his arms giving her the courage to continue her story. "He hit me and punched me and my brothers did too." Jules continued "I had to almost run away before I joined the RCMP. I left and I haven't been back since." Jules explained. "I know my father and brothers have probably forgotten about me and that's fine." Jules tried to sound like she wasn't as upset as she really was. "So you don't really need your father's approval it's not like you're ever going to be the perfect son and please him." Jules explained softly.

Sam nodded his head as he rubbed her back and placed a kiss on the top of her head, letting his lips linger for a few minutes. "I know I don't need his approval Jules, I've-just always wanted it in some way." Sam conclude slowly.

"Sam I don't want you to go back to Afghanistan." Jules spoke suddenly. "I love you and I want you here." She told him, "I don't know what I'd do if-if-"Tears continued to fall down her face as she thought of Sam dying, leaving her forever like her mother.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." Sam comforted her, "I'm always going to be here with you, I promise I'd never leave you, I love you too much."

"I love you too Sam" Jules responded weakly. "I love you so much."

THE END

**A\N Reviews make me very happyful! :D :D**


End file.
